


lance is dumb but cute

by Nonchalant_Procrastinator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, RIP, dumb boys, help me, help them, i don't typically write fanfiction, keith is frustratingly adorable, lance has swag, these boiz got me actually writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonchalant_Procrastinator/pseuds/Nonchalant_Procrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron Day 5: Relationships (platonic and/or romantic)</p><p>We all know Lance would use pick up lines.<br/>But we also know that they are extremely effective on Keith so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	lance is dumb but cute

Keith and Lance were standing in the training room when Lance lost balance and stumbled over his own feet. Quickly, Keith grabbed on to him before he fell.  
  
"You can't even stand still?" grumbled Keith. Lance however, had his eyes shut tight and was breathing hard. Concerned, Keith lightly slapped Lance's face and said, "Hey, jerk. Are... are you okay?"  
  
With a shaky breath Lance mumbled, "Keith..."  
  
Keith moved his face closer in order to hear him. Lance's eyebrows furrowed slightly before he opened his eyes and glanced at Keith with concern.  
  
"Keith... I think... I just fell for you," Lance's face broke out into a suggestive smirk and wiggling eyebrows.  
  
Caught off guard, Keith loosened his grip and Lance hit the floor hard. With a growing blush Keith shifted into a defensive stance. "W-what, Lance! What are you doing?!"  
  
Lance rubbed at his butt and glared up at Keith. "HEY! What are you yelling at me for?!! You're the one that dropped me!!!"  
  
Keith crossed his arms, "You can't just say something like that!"  
  
With a groan Lance got up and frowned before smiling slyly and leaning close into Keith’s personal space. "You're blushing~"  
  
Keith's blush darkened, "S-so...?"  
  
"So, I think it's working."  
  
Keith shifted and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to play it cool. "What's working?"  
  
Lance stared at Keith's face for a minute as if he was trying to remember every detail. With a widening smirk Lance winked and slowly walked backwards. "You'll find out later~"  
  
Lance spun around with ease and great balance. Keith uncrossed his arms realizing Lance had tripped on purpose earlier, but he couldn't seem to call him out for it. Instead, Keith was left watching Lance swagger out the room with a successful look on his adorably, dorky face.  
  
Keith's blush had calmed down, but his heart had taken on a faster pace. Keith clenched his fists and squeezed for a second before relaxing.  
  
Releasing an agitated breath, Keith struggled to keep a fond smile off his face. "Stupid Lance..."

**Author's Note:**

> lance may be dumb but he's actually smooth, but that's okay b/c keith is also dumb


End file.
